Robin Egg Bar Blues
by HallowShell15
Summary: Watching Carter might prove more difficult when it's the now teenager who does the watching. The watching, and the wanting, and the down right craving. One-Shot, Story Request, KaraxCarter Rated "M" For a reason!
**This my dear readers is a story request. Which I do, but only if the storyline really interest me. Which this one happen to do so. Now before anyone gets all huffy puffy. I set this fic a few years in the future from the current starting point. So Mr. Carter Grant is now of mature consenting age! Feel better?**

 **My starting point stemming from the actor who played young Mr. Carter current age added to that which it would take to make him of legal age.**

 **I shouldn't need to explain this, but safety first right? Rated 'M' for a reason! Langue, adult content. Strictly for mature readers!**

 **Not eighteen? Turn away! There. You my friend have been warned.**

 **Now I will admit I am hit and miss with the Tv show. But I do happen to enjoy an episode from time to time of Supergirl. I did watch Smallville religiously and those of you who have seen the that show might notice a few nods throughout this story.**

 **Feel free to point them out! Let the hunt begin!**

 **Robin Egg Bar Blues.**

* * *

Kara's head was spinning. It was like alcohol was scorching through her veins but she had never taken a drink. Not that human liquor would have that much of an effect on her if she had. But all her hyper genetic superiority aside, the world was still spiraling out of control.

Bracing a hand against the solid wall at her side she tried to collect herself. Breathing in the evening air with shallow pants and hoping she wasn't drawing the attention of passers by.

" _It's just one night Kara! You can do this_!" She mentally prompted herself. But as hopeful as she tried to make her words seem, the hard reality was this day had just sent her world in a tail spin.

It had started out ordinary enough. Well as ordinary as a secret superhero, D.E.O agent, and full time assistant day could be.

She had brought Cat her coffee. Soy mocha latter with foam to be more specific, but instead of the usual passive aggressive behavior the head tycoon of the company retorted as a thank you. She had merely guzzled the beverage down in a frantic hurry before sprinting in her latest seasons pumps towards the exit.

Honestly Kara didn't know what to think. But not five minutes later Mrs. Grant was lighting up her phone in a startlingly blunt phone call.

She had some sort of family emergency and was leaving for the weekend. Leaving so suddenly that she had no choice but to assigned Kara as Carter's babysitter. A position honestly she thought she would never be able to fill again.

After all the last time she had attempted to be his voluntary caretaker it hadn't ended so well. Then again, that had been over three years ago. Who knew? Maybe this was her shot at redemption.

Or so her attitude had been until the once quietly reserved pre-teen had showed up at Catco.

Even now as incoherent as Kara felt she could clearly remember the radiating feeling of shock rampage through her usually so sturdy system at the mere sight of him.

In three years. Three years, the adorable fresh faced boy she thought was so innocently naïve had metamorphosis into an utterly unrecognizable person!

He had shot well past her, even in heels! Towering a good six foot, his body still slender as it once had been but much more defined. Even in his button up cardigan and freshly pressed kakis.

Only a few attributes of the devilishly handsome almost adult had managed to stay the same. His wavy bronze curls for one, still thick and smooth in appearance along with his olive colored skin. But all that paled into comparison of his almost inhumanly bright azure eyes.

Such a stunning shade of absolute blue it rivaled her own. And she wasn't even human!

At first she couldn't help thinking why would someone so obviously mature need someone to watch over him? She would have asked had it not been for the moment Carter spotted her he marched up to her bravely hugging her. Squeezing her much smaller frame to his own like they were old friends!

Well. She supposed they were. But the initial shock had still been a lot to take in.

Naturally they had chatted. Caught up on what one another was doing, learning to no surprise that Carter was top of his class at St. Edmund Hall and was even recommended to graduate early. A slew of colleges already awaiting his application with much anticipation.

His boyish smile had been alluring as he talked about his studies. So expressive in that topic that when the subject of dating happen to come up his demeanor slightly shifted back to that of his more shy self.

Then again that was before he proudly stated he only had one girl on his mind. The same one who had been his top priority ever since a faithful train incident.

Supergirl.

Automatically Kara had giggled to herself, to know that what she thought was a fleeting infatuation with her alter ego three years ago had lingered even after all this time.

It was incredibly flattering.

So much so, that when the topic was brought up between them. Something had shifted in his youthful gaze, something wanting and secretly hopeful.

She hadn't had the opportunity to question further before of course like all intimate moments in her life a disaster had pulled her away.

Making an excuse to leave, she had excused herself a little to quickly to once again save the day. But when she returned only an hour later she was left with nothing but a note.

A note that had explained Carter would be waiting for her tonight at Noonan's. At first Kara had been to stunned to really react. But that was until she saw that the note currently occupied a silver decoratively placed box, on top of a robin egg blue dress that was almost an exact replica of the summer gown she had worn all those years ago.

Blinking in disbelief and a little intimidated to open the last remaining 'gift' Kara preyed the box lid back only to reveal a small bottle of crystal perfume. A ruby red liquid the likes of which she had never seen.

Like any rational thinking adult Kara had carefully weighed her options. This obviously had the makings of dare she say it…date? But that was for dozen of reasons unethical, intimidating, and down right fear inducing.

How was she suppose to meet her for lack of a better term vindictive bosses precious baby boy at a bar? Oh the amount of horror that flashed through her at the mere idea of Cat finding out was terrifying. Even to her!

But she knew how sly Carter could be, and she feared what the clearly cunning teen might do if she stood him up.

Taking the lesser of two evils she had taken the gifts in hand and flown to her apartment. Dressing quickly in the button up a lined dress and spritsing herself with the almost jewel like perfume.

But the moment she had made it down stairs and managed to hale a cab, her world shifted. Her temperature had spiked, her skin tingled, and her entire body seemed on fire with…with…lust!

Oh god it had been maddening! She had never felt this way before! Her hormones were completely out of control! At first she had tired to calm herself down and her achingly riving body with deep breaths, that hadn't worked. If anything it only made her sudden condition worse!

She didn't understand what was happening to her! She had never felt like this before! Of course she was a woman she had urges, but unlike most woman she tired to keep her subjugated and heavily guarded away.

She wasn't privilege like most humans to just fall in love and become intimate with whoever she wanted. Her actions had consequences, dangerous consequences considering the circumstances.

So to feel this way. So down right wanting. It was alien to her, and made her emotions and desires twist around her like a molten shock wave!

Which is what currently led her here. Standing just outside the horribly packed bar Carter had invited her too trying to put herself back together.

Placing a hard hand over her racing heart she strolled forward on her off white pumps. This was not the time or place to fall apart! She had to deal with Carter first, get him home safe and then she would decided what to do about her currently deprived situation.

Walking up towards the doorman hoping to explain her situation Kara opened her glossed pink lips only for the host to greet her with a welcoming smile.

"Oh Mrs. Kara. We've been expecting you, right this way." The slender man explained with a wave of his hand.

Kara blinked in disbelief thinking in her frenzied state she might have misheard the man but one shove from other people invading the bar told her she hadn't.

Guiding her through the maze of bar stools and hardened floor lined tables not to mention an absolute sea of people the suit dressed man guided her to the corner of the bar. Where instantly her honed eyes fixed on the well dressed bronzed haired teen who had caused all this trouble.

Standing up to greet her Carter smiled handsomely.

"Kara. Glad you made it." He smiled charmingly.

Despite her current condition Kara marched forward already preparing to give the brazen pre-adult a piece of her mind. But that was until she spotted the second figure seated opposite of the table, someone that literally made her freeze in place.

"Alex?" Kara stammered. What in the bright blue planet was she doing here!?

"Kara! There you are. We we're just talking about you." The hazel haired D.E.O agent smiled politely at her beyond stunned sister.

"W-We were?" Kara repeated in total shock. Now this day was officially out of control!? Why was Alex here? And with Carter! A boy she didn't even know! Did she?

"Please have a seat." Carter offered standing up to pull out Kara's chair at his side.

Unknowing of what else to do other than abide Kara took the chair nervously. This situation had crazy written all over it! So someone had better start talking! Because honestly she didn't know how much more of this day she could take!

"What are you doing here Alex?" Kara asked bluntly far past the point of politeness.

Alex sipping a glass of white wine smiled against the spotless rim before replying to her understandably confused sister.

"I was actually just passing by. I was gonna grab me something to eat real quick when this sweet young guy flagged me over." Alex explained sweetly gesturing towards Cater who now sat calmly at Kara's side.

"You never told me you had such a-" Alex smirked at her hesitation while she eyed her obviously flustered sister.

"Mature. Friend." The bob haired wearing agent smiled mischievously.

"Must have slipped my mind." Kara mumbled between clenched teeth. What game was Carter playing at? She didn't understand his motives, the angles he was working? What had he even told her sister?

"I hope you don't mind. I invited Alex to join us." Carter explained lightly turning towards Kara with a smile that she swore could have melted stone!

Her already pumping heart beat thudded louder in her chest at the mere sight.

"No not at all." Kara stated dryly forcibly tearing her eyes away.

" _Focus! Kara! Focus_!" She mentally demanded.

"You look lovely tonight." Carter complimented sincerely eyeing the outfit he had ordered hand tailored for the lovely blonde at his side.

"Its. Familiar." Kara replied lowly while shifting uncomfortably in her seat. She wasn't sure if it was her accelerated heart beat, or her sudden over sensitivity to almost everything that touched her skin. But of all thing her panties were becoming far to constricting!

They were simple, white, and with a hem of lace but unfortunately they were new and apparently a size to small.

"So Carter tell me. What colleges are you looking at? I hear great things about MU?" Alex asked inquisitively ignoring her sisters tense posture.

"Well I was actually thinking of-" Carter began as he and the brown eyes agent began to exchange pleasantries.

All the while Kara sat stone faced and shifting cautiously trying to relieve the uncomfortable feeling of cloth cutting into her circulation.

Snaking a hand under the table Kara hooked a finger under the band of her undergarments through the thin material of her dress thinking if she could only stretch the fabric a little it would ease her misery.

With a sharp tug she tried to widen the band but instantly the thin cloth gave way and she felt the entire article come apart! Wide eyed and trying not to blush scarlet she sunk her pearl teeth into her pouted bottom lip.

This. Was. Not. Good.

What was she suppose to do now? The moment she stood up the now shredded material would fall around her ankles and that would create a scene she would never live down!

Trying to remain calm while she watched her sister carry on conversation with Carter, Kara carefully maneuvered herself out of the limp fabric until it completely slid from her thighs into her hand that now retreated from under the hem of her dress.

Sighing heavily Kara savored her sweet victory, but with one problem solved another began. What was she suppose to do with her panties now? They remained hidden while clutched in her hand but she didn't have anywhere else to hide them!

Not without someone noticing.

Trying to devise a plan Kara began scheming inside her mind so buried in concentrating thoughts she didn't notice the approach of the waiter until it was too late.

"Kara. What would you like to order?" Carter asked sweetly leaning over and grasping Kara's balled hand in his own.

Instnatly the bronze haired teen felt the silken fabric of her lace panties, his eyes confirming the suspicion in one quick glance.

Kara felt her jaw drop and her heart implode.

Oh god no.

But instead of react with horror or shock the azure eyed teen flashed a charming smile the very same look, the very same flash of something heated and wanting filling those crystal blue eyes as they did back at Catco.

Doing the unthinkable Carter plucked the torn garments from Kara's hand removing them from sight into the pocket lining of his navy suit pants without drawing an ounce of attention to the two of them.

"The lady would like-" Carter began calmly towards the waiter with such an expression of lightness and even tone that it was like nothing had ever happened between the two of them at all.

Or that's what Kara thought until she felt Carter's hand slide from her palm to the knob of her knee. Grasping her soft skin firmly while steadily beginning to rise the loose fabric of her robin egg colored dress smoothly.

Kara felt her breath hitch in her throat. She instantly commanded her hands to stop his, but they didn't move. They didn't even twitch! Feeling frantic that what was transpiring between them was out for everyone to see Kara glared terrified at the waiter then back to Cater.

Who unbelievably continued the conversation as if nothing was happening at all!

Kara bit into her lip timidly. This wasn't happening! This couldn't be happening! Even worse why was she letting this happen!? For gods sake her own sister was right across from her!

The pentacle of her panic had yet to be felt as Carter's hot fingers found the parting of her thighs. Sliding a lone digit over her hairless and now slightly damp sex causing Kara to shiver in response.

"Very good sir? Would you care for a drink while you wait? More wine perhaps?" The waiter suggested eyeing Alex's slowly diminishing glass.

"Yes. An eighty four merlot please? Does that sound alright with you Kara?" Carter asked charmingly all the while skimming Kara's silken lips savoring the coating of erotic juices that followed as he began to work her up in an agonizingly slow pace.

Was he even old enough to drink!?

"N-No I'm f-fine." Kara stammered trying to wrap her head around the sensations suddenly coursing through her.

"You alright Kar? You look a little flushed?" Alex asked from across the table.

Kara knew she couldn't speak not without giving away her currently predicament. So she only nodded in agreement praying that would satiate her sisters curiosity.

"You're sure?" Carter asked coyly before finally sliding a lone finger passed the silken folds of her molten sex. Feeling her grip him like a vice as he slowly began to pump into her.

"F-Fine." Kara reassured him staring into his eyes, into those unbelievably blue eyes. Her own hand finding its way under the table cloth and suddenly constricting material of her dress.

Gripping hold of his wrist tightly as she began to grind her hips into his palm. The feeling…it was indescribable.

This was wrong! So wrong for soo many reasons! But she didn't care! It felt way to good to even consider stopping. This entire time, ever since leaving the apartment she had been void. Empty of something, and only now was she getting her fill!

The way he touched her, made her ache even more and left her breathing shallow and low. Oh she wanted more! She didn't care if it was her bosses own son who gave it to her!

"Well. I'll be back. The little ladies room is calling me." Alex explained as she excused herself from the table marching through the crowd of people shifting in and out of the bar towards the far off restrooms.

Grateful for this sliver of privacy Kara turned to Carter breathlessly.

"Carter…not here. Please." She whispered, oh god did she just say that? Why wasn't she telling him to stop! Why didn't she want to stop!?

"You're sure?" Carter smirked darkly slowly beginning to retract his finger only for Kara's thighs to clench in protest earning her a light chuckle from the brazen teen at her side.

"I thought so." He replied darkly before sliding a second finger into her velvet vice groaning lowly at the incredible feeling of being inside her.

Kara felt her head spin and her blood burn a thousand times hotter. A whimper escaping her from being so wonderfully filled.

Who was this man? This was nothing like the little sweet adolescent boy who once had a crush on her. He was entirely different person. Dark, and devilishly mature!

"We never finished our conversation earlier." Carter explained while increasing the rhythm of his pumping digits.

Kara moaned lowly unable to do anything but lean against the azure eyed man at her side. Her legs beginning to tremble with the sheer sensation her molten core was currently absorbing!

"About who I want romantically?" Carter whispered softly brushing his lips against the lobe of Kara's ear making her skin tingle and ache.

"C-Carter." Kara rasped breathlessly. She needed more of what he was giving her, she didn't care that their was a virtual sea of people shifting all around them. Right now all she could feel was him, feel the almost unworldly pleasure he was causing her to crave!

"I told you Supergirl." Carter continued wriggling a digit inside Kara and savoring the way she squirmed in response.

"Looks like I finally have her." The azure eyed student smirked and Kara felt her world stop.

Peering up at him, at that smooth face and handsome smile. It was almost kismet, like something had finally clicked inside her that she had been waiting for ages.

"Y-You know?" Kara panted nervously.

But Carter only smiled, smiled and stroked a thumb over the pearl at the apex of her thighs making her cry loudly. The sweet sound muffled only by the roar of the completely packed bar.

"I've always known. Don't worry. You're secret is safe with me." Carter vowed, his entire adolescence he had idolized Supergirl. What she stood for, what she stands for.

Her beauty, her mind, her bravery. She was a goddess among men and he had vowed at a very young age he would make her his. Treat her with the divinity someone so absolutely perfect deserved.

But never in his wildest dreams did he see this happening. Actually being able to have her, like this. To feel her soft skin, smell her cherry like scent. It was better than any fantasy he could have ever imagined in his youth.

"Oh thank god." Kara breathed and just like that the boundaries of her usually iron like reserve and will to deny the inevitable shattered.

Practically leaping forward their lips met and the flood gates of what had been riving between them burst apart.

Done with restraint Kara gripped tightly onto Carter's shoulders and like a literal bullet she was shooting out of the bar with inhuman speed and into the night air!

One moment they were flying over the city lights the next she was bursting through the twin glass white lined doors leading into her apartment!

Carter finally tore his mouth away when the need for oxygen began to burn in his lungs only now realizing he now laid back first on the hard flooring of Kara's apartment. While the impatient Kryptonian straddled his hips.

Kara rocked back onto her knees peered down at the panting teen while her hands found the center of her almost suffocating dress. Tearing the fabric apart and sending buttons flying in every direction as she freed her heaving chest.

Carter's eyes taking in the sight of her perfect breast constricted against the lacy white fabric of her bra. While her hands fisted in her hair ridding herself of the hair tie and sending her blonde locks cascading around her shoulders.

Fueled by the mere sight of her untamed beauty Carter rose up wrapping a strong arm around Kara's waist flipping her over onto her back and tightly beneath him.

"God you're beautiful!" He growled against her neck as his hands found their way under the skirt of her dress eager to pick up where they had left off!

But Kara had enough teasing for one night. Fumbling her fingers went to the buckle of his pants tearing the leather away with one hard tug while her digits found the zipper pulling it down roughly.

Carter felt her tug his already throbbing erection free and the warmth of her hand made his jaw tense and his heart pound.

He had always envisioned making love to Kara, but he had wanted their first time to be passionate. Slow and drawn out over hours of foreplay, but he didn't have it in him to deny what they clearly both wanted!

Right now, he would do absolutely anything she wanted! He loved her! Loved her so damn much he feared she would never know just how much!

Hauling her up roughly Carter gripped her hips tightly as he stood up making his way towards the bedroom. Kara gasped as her legs wrapped around his him so not to fall off.

Her voice instantly silenced by his tongue forcing its way into her mouth. Kara tried to keep up as he kissed her widely, as if he intended to eat her alive!

Only pulling away when his lungs screamed for air. Kara felt her breath hitch as they both toppled onto the bed Carter on top of her and aching to be inside her.

Carter moved his hands from her hips to her ankles behind him, forcing her to uncross them as he griped her inner thighs pushing them apart roughly so he spread herself wide and shameless for him.

Kara would have normally been embarrassed at how exposed she was were it not for the still covering shelter of her dress.

The bronzed curled man gripped her hips tightly and smirked down at the blonde staring up at him. Shoving the soft fabric of her gown upwards until it bunched around her waist.

With that, he slammed into her as hard and as deep as he could go. Finally attending to their burning need! Pulling his hips back so far that he almost slipped out before ramming into her again!

Kara came immediately! His incredible rough domination coupled with the pleasure she had built up while at the bar sent rippled of hear throughout her body. So intense her vision blacked out as she gripped the sheets hard enough to turn her knuckles white.

Crying out Carter's name until her throat felt raw and hoarse.

Watching his lover beneath him Carter smirked, she hadn't lasted long. The magnificent sight of her head thrown back screaming his name nearly made him lose himself but he fought to hold on.

She had tortured him with this breath taking body for far too long to let this moment be so short lived. He slowed down their pace a little to watch the where his body joined hers. In her present position her most inmate parts were clearly visible and he found the view of incredibly captivating.

"C-Carter-" Kara panted, coming down from her orgasmic like high only to realize he still hadn't stooped. His deep strokes inside her setting fire to her core once more and she knew instantly if he kept this up she would soon fall over the edge again!

Shallowing his thrust so he wasn't quite as hard or as deep as before he could tell the pants escaping his lovers pink parted lips she was still enjoying herself.

Kara wriggled beneath him, trying to push him deeper inside herself. Carter gripped her hips and held her still and slowed his thrust even more retracting a frustrated moan from the woman beneath him.

"Kara," Carter whispered in her ear while still moving slowly inside her. He smiled when her quivering hold left the sheets above her head to tangle themselves into the thick curls of his bronze locks.

Leaning up so her lips pressed to the slope of his neck and broad shoulder she panted out, "I need you harder…please?"

Carter chuckled. Supergirl, his idol begging for his touch. Was this what heaven was like? If so he would gladly die right now to never leave this nirvana.

"Anything for you." Carter promised kissing her neck sweetly returning his grip to her hips pulling her down roughly onto his length.

Kara's head feel back against the pillows as her once muffled moans and cries began to ring out so loudly she was sure people half way across the city could hear her!

Carter squeezed his shut as he pumped his hips against her. As fast as his physically could go! Taking her like this, hearing her crying out in ecstasy made him feel more complete than he ever had before in his entire life!

Kara. The sexiest woman he had ever known, the woman he had admired for all these years, he was inside her. Inside, her and hearing her scream his name!

Kara's screams spiraled into an even more impossibly high pitch as the first waves of her second orgasm tore through her! She shuddered violently as her inner muscles contracted over and over, her vision a blur of bright colors exploding into a supernova before it finally all went black!

Falling back against the bed she was just conscience enough to feel the hot splash of Carter's essence inside her before he too collapsed onto the bed.

For a moment neither of them said anything, only laid their next to each other sharing a perfect melody of racing heartbeats and panting breaths.

"T-That was-" Kara whispered breathlessly.

Carter smiled to her across the messed pastel colored bed. There were no words to describe it. The entire English language didn't come close enough to describe the sheer rapture he had just experienced. And given the opportunity to recover he would happily seek it again.

Lifting a hand to rest on the flat plain of Kara's stomach he gestured her towards him. The messed blonde haired hero complying as she rolled over to meet him face to face.

"All this time…you knew?" Kara whispered across the soften bedspread losing herself all over again in those impossibly blue eyes.

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone?" She asked lightly. The reward for coming forth with her secret identity was far greater than that of staying silent. Yet for some unknown reason, he had. For all these years.

Carter breathed contently as he rested a loving hand on Kara's hip thumbing her perfect skin as he tried to memorize every detail of her face just mere inches from his own.

"I would never do anything to hurt you." He vowed.

Kara smiled appreciatively to him. This young man was a sea of mystery, and honestly she wanted to explore deeper. Maybe there was an ocean of secrets that much matched her own somewhere behind those azure orbs.

"Carter?" Kara whispered.

"Hum?" Was his muffled response as he inched just a bit closer to the perfect face of the woman he idolized more than life itself.

"Do you really like my legs?" She asked with a warm smile.

Carter laughed lowly flashing that charming smile that she now knew could melt even the most stubborn substances. Even her resolve.

Who knows? Maybe, he had superpowers of his own that he had yet to discover.

* * *

 **Well, hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
